More Public Embarrassment?
by Perksofbeingemily
Summary: What would have happened if clare did decide to take Eli's offer for more public embarrassment? What if she hadn't gone to the church fundraiser with her mom? Would things be different with her and Eli? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first fan fiction. Tell me what you guys think? Give me constructive criticism! What do you guys want to see happen with Clare and Eli? Thankyou so much for reading! :]****

**More Public Embarrassment? **

** ****CLARES POV*******

**Eli-gold49:** more public embarrassment tonight?

I look down and smile. Eli wants to see me? Crazy talk.

**Clare-e29: **Is that an invitation?

I ask, trying to be as flirtatious as possible. I could imagine him sitting at his computer smiling, his regular smug smirk. I loved his smirk, it always made me wonder what he up to, what his secret was.

**Eli-gold49:** Do you want it to be?

I giggled putting my hands back on the keyboard about to type "of course!" Then suddenly I look back at my mom and dad. They're fighting, again. This must be the 3rd time this week? I sigh. Its only been getting worse. It sounds like my dad isn't going to the church fundraiser anymore. Fun, now I get to go with my mom. I hear a door slam. My dad is gone. My mother lets out a large sorrowful sigh.

"Mom? Is everything okay" I asked, secretly shy for what the answer may be.

"Everything is fine, just fine" my mom replies in a very frustrated voice.

I know everything is NOT fine. I hate just waiting. I know something is wrong! I just hate it!

"Do you need me to go to the church with you?" So much for my plans with Eli…

"N-no I'm fine, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure, mom?"

"Yeah honey. I'll be back around 11, 11:30 at the latest. Be good Clare!"

I know I should still probably go to the fundraiser with mom, but Eli made me want to do things I normally wouldn't. I kept telling myself that mom has friends at church she'll have a good time. I needed to see Eli. He was the only one who knew what to say when I was frustrated about my parents. He made me feel save.

"Okay, love you! Have a good time!" I say convincingly, hoping she wont come back and not find me at the house.

" Love you too!" Mom says as she shuts the door.

Whew, she's gone. I see a new message on my screen.

**Eli-gold49:** Oh Clarebear!... Are you there?"

I giggled at the fact that he used Alli's nickname for me.

**Clare-e29:** Yes I'm here! Just some family drama, sorry.

**Eli-gold49: **It's okay. Is everything alright with your folks? If you want to stay home I understand.

**Clare-e29: **They're just fighting again… but I want to get out of this place. When and where do you want to hang out tonight?

**Eli-gold49: **I'll pick you up at 9 o'clock sharp. We can watch some movies at my house?

I smiled. A night watching movies with Eli. Perfect.

**Clare-e29: **Sounds great! Cant wait, English partner.

**Eli-gold49: **See you later, blue eyes.

I got up from the desk and literally jumped. I jumped for joy. At that moment in time I wasn't even thinking about my parents. I was thinking that this was going to be the best night ever! I ran upstairs with the hugest smile on my face and opened my closet. What to wear?


	2. Chapter 2

**More Public Embarrassment?: Chapter 2**

********CLARES POV*******

I looked at my closet for about 5 minutes, trying to find something nice to wear. Why did I even care? Does Clare Edwards have a crush on Eli Goldsworthy? No, that couldn't be right. He was the exact opposite of me! But, there was something about him, something that was just so mysterious and amazing. Yes, Clare Edwards liked Eli Goldsworthy. I finally took one final look in my closet and pulled out a teal blue shirt, that I've been told compliments my eyes, and my overalls. I looked in the mirror, quickly put on some mascara and tousled my hair, and then I was out the door.

Eli was leaning against his creepy, yet very intriguing, hearse with that silly smirk on his face that made me have millions of butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello Clare" Eli said making me smile stupidly.

"Hi Eli" I replied.

"You look beautiful" Eli murmured while gesturing me to get into the passenger seat of his hearse.

My cheeks flushed a bright red color. He started laughing softly to himself. Crap, he noticed. Why must I be so nervous around him? I mean, its only Eli.

"Thank you, you look, uhm, handsome" I mumbled. URGH, I sounded like a complete goof.

"Oh, I know I do" He says smugly, and smiling.

"No thank you? I need to teach you some manners, mister" I say sarcastically.

"Thank you, blue eyes" Eli says softly looking into my eyes.

I look away and blush.

"So Eli, let's get moving! I don't have al night. I have to be back at 11:30" I say smiling.

"I know, I know" Eli Puts his hands on the wheel, start up the car and zoom! We're off.

The car is filled with loud screamo music. Surprisingly I don't mind it. Eli's head is banging to the music. I giggle and he looks at me.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. Its just, you're really getting into the music" I giggle.

"Do you have a problem with that, Saint Clare?" Eli asks sarcastically.

"No, I don't. I'm just not used to the whole "head banging music". You look funny doing that" I sound so…innocent.

"Ah, grasshopper, you have much to learn." he says while looking into my eyes.

"Eyes on the road!" I yell sarcastically. Eli rolls his eyes. Oh, how I love messing with him.

We are silent for the rest of the ride, except for the loud music of course. I just stare at Eli the whole time, I don't know why, but he is so _interesting._

"Has anyone ever told you its rude to stare?" He laughs darkly. " Anyways,we're here"

I blush. His house isn't how I expected it. It is a cute, blue and white two-story house. There is a small porch with a large, white rocking chair. I imagined more of a "darker" house.

"I like your house, its cute" I say shyly.

"Why thank you, you're cute too." Eli smirks at me again. I cant help but blush, bright, bright red. Eli and I walk up to the steps and Eli opens the door. "After you" He says gesturing me to go inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Chivalry" I giggled, once again.

Eli smiled and put his hand at the small of my back as we walked into his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Public Embarrassment?: Chapter 3**

******CLARES POV*******

Eli's house was even cuter on the inside, mainly because of the pictures of him as a baby. On the inside his house was painted a light green color, family portraits lined the wall and it just looked so comfy.

"Hey, I'm going to go make some popcorn you can go make yourself comfy on the couch over there" He winked then walked over to the kitchen.

I picked up one of Eli's baby pictures, he was wearing a suit and his hair was all slicked back. No surprise, he still had that adorable smirk. He was the cutest baby I'd ever seen. I just stared at that picture, laughing to myself. He was so ADORABLE! I heard Eli's footsteps coming back. I quickly put the picture down.

"Clare…what were you looking at?" Eli sounded slightly worried.

I held up the picture. "This!" Oh Eli! You were adorable!" I went over at pinched his cheeks. This time Eli's cheeks turned pink. Eli shy? Embarrassed? I had to laugh.

"Let's go watch the movie, Clare" Eli said, probably trying to change the topic.

"What movie are we seeing, English partner?" I asked

"Is Saw too scary for you?" Aww, he sounded concerned.

"Will you protect me?" I batted my eyelashes

"Hmmm. I don't know about that." Eli said seriously.

I frowned and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine Clare. I cant say no to those gorgeous eyes…"

Eli looked deep into my eyes, I felt as if I was going to melt. My knees went weak. I smiled "Then I don't mind."

We made our way over to the couch. Eli put in the DVD. After he got the movie all set up, he went over back over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Eli."

"Yes?" He said as he turned his head towards me and gave me that amazing smirk.

"Is this movie scary, like really scary? I've heard things about these movies" I asked. I was scared. I'd never really seen any horror movies and I've heard from people that this movie is gross and super scary.

Eli laughs "It's not too scary, I've seen this one at least 5 times. Its mostly gore. but if you get too scared I'm always here" Eli puts his hand on my leg and looks me in the eye again. Is this heaven?

"Thank you" I smile "Shhh, the movie's starting!"

I watch the people _dissect _a man. "EW!" I say out loud and lean into Eli's chest.

"It's okay. Do you want to turn it off? I really don't mind." Eli puts his arms around me. I feel safe.

"No its fine, you can keep playing it" I know I sounded scared. Eli pauses the movie.

"Clare…" He sounded nervous. Why in the world is Eli nervous? I got worried.

"Eli…?" I ask confused.

"I…uhm…like you…a lot." I feel my cheeks go the reddest they have gone in a very long time, probably since KC. Eli is looking deep, deep into my eyes again. I feel like I'm melting. I put my arms around Eli's neck and just huge him for at least 5 minutes.

I put my lips close to his ear and whisper "I like you too"

Eli pulls away and smiles. No, its not his usual smirk, he is actually smiling! With his teeth! He is so adorable. Eli's face starts coming closer to mine. Oh my gosh. This is not happening. I close my eyes. His face is centimeters away. Them BAM our lips crash together. Millions of fireworks go off and I feel electricity. His lips are soft and warm. I've never been kissed like this, never with this much passion. Eli's tongue swept across my lower lip, begging to let him in to explore my mouth. I let him. Our tongues dances together. It was beautiful. I had my hands in his hair. One of his hands was moving up and down my back while the other cupped my cheeks. He pulled away. Eli had a goofy smile on his face and smiled back shyly. It was silent. I broke the silence with a giggle.

Eli put his hand over mine. "Clare Edwards, will you be my girlfriend?"

I flushed red once again. I loved him.

"of course" Eli wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you still want to watch the movie?" Eli winked.

"Do you?" I asked flirtatiously even though I know I fail at being flirty.

"Nope" Eli said as he went in for another kiss.

******REVIEWS :D ill update faster if you leave me reviews! what do you guys want to see happen? Constructive criticism is welcomed :] thankyou guys! loveyou! -Emily********


	4. Chapter 4

**More Public Embarrassment?: Chapter 4**

******CLARES POV******

Eli and I sat there making out for about 5 minutes, when I pulled away. I usually would never make out with someone on the couch for that long. Eli made me do things I usually wouldn't, and I liked it.

"You're not too bad" Eli said smugly

"Not _too_bad, eh?" I smiled

"Why are you so cute?" I've never seen this sensitive, sweet side of Eli, I wasn't sure If I should like it or not.

I giggled. "Eli Goldsworthy, come here." I said with my arms out. Eli and I just held each other. Eli kissed the top of my had. "What time is it?" I asked

Eli held up him wrist "Quarter to twelve"

"WHAT?" I said in shock. "My moms home, darn it" I picked up my phone, 5 missed calls. "Hold on I need to call my mom" Eli sat up and put his hand on my thigh, making me shiver at him touch. "Mom?"

"Clare Edwards. Where in the world are you?" My mom yelled over the phone, obviously very angry.

I looked around, trying to figure out an excuse. This is something I would never do. "Uhm, I'm so sorry mom! I forgot to tell you! I got scared home alone so I decided to sleepover at Alli's house!" Eli raised his eyebrows at me.

Surprisingly my mom went for it. "Oh okay, call me next time! I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Mom I love you and I'll be back tomorrow morning!"

"Okay Clare, don't stay up too late you have school tomorrow! Love you too." I hung up the phone.

Eli looked very happy and confused at the same time.

"Sleeping over at Ali's, hm?" Eli said with a smirk

"Do you mind if I sleep here? I said with a weak smile

"Only if you sleep with me" Eli had a big smile. I made a face. "Dirty mind Clare! I want you to sleep next to me" Eli laughed.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you" I smiled and laughed.

"Well, its almost twelve do you want to head to bed, blue eyes?"

I yawned "Mhmm"

******ELIS POV******

Clare Edwards was going to sleep in the same bad as me. I am the luckiest guy on earth or what? Clare was the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world and she was all mine. Clare did things to me; she made me have that stupid goofy smile every time I would look at her and made me all sweet. Her scent was even intoxicating, she smelled like vanilla. And when she held me, I felt myself slowly slipping away into an imaginary world of bliss. Oh god, and her eyes, how could I forget those two gems? They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I may be in love. Eli Goldsworthy was in love with Clare Edwards. I know its early to say I love her, but from the moment I saw her I knew. God, see what I mean Clare makes me get all mushy and lovey.

"Do you want to borrow some sweats and a t-shirt?" I asked, even though it would be fine if she didn't wear any….dirty mind, Eli. Stop.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Clare smiled, gorgeous smile.

I searched threw my dresser and found some old sweats and a chemical romance t-shirt.

"It might be a little big" I said with a smirk on my face

"No problem, thank you!" Clare came over to me and gave me a huge hug. I lifted her head up and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She blushed. When she bushed my heart always skipped a beat. Ah, again with the mushy stuff. "Where's your bathroom?" Clare asked

"Second door on the left" I said.

Once Clare left the room I just sat on my bed and just smiled. How in the world am I so lucky? After I was done smiling, I changed into some boxers and took off my shirt. Hopefully Clare wouldn't mind. I chuckled. Clare came back and looked amazingly beautiful, even though my sweats and shirt were way too big for her. She looked cute. Her eyes moved down to my chest and her eyes widened in shock.

"You're not wearing a shirt" She said in surprise

"I get too hot at night, if you want to me to put on a shirt I will"

"N-no it's fine. You look good." I weak smile came across her face. I chuckled. She was so innocent.

I lay down on my bed and gestured Clare to lie down next to me. "Cuddle with me?" I smirked. Clare laid down next me and grabbed my hand. I moved closer and put my other arm around her waist. Our legs were all tangled up and we were just staring into each other's eyes, smiling. "Clare…"

"Yes?" Her body moved closer to mine.

"I love you. I have since the say I saw you in the parking lot. I know, it sounds cheesy an-" I was cut off by Clare's sweet soft lips crushing against mine. I kissed back. I parted my lips and her tongue came right in. It was complete bliss. I ran my hand up and down her back, and then I managed to get my hand under her shirt, just stroking the skin on her back. I didn't want to do anything to scare her off. Clare's hands ran up and down my abs, making me shiver at her touch. Her other cupped my cheek. Once again I ask myself, how in the world am I this lucky? Clare's tongue explored my mouth, while mine did the same thing. I had never kissed someone so easily and lovingly. Clare pulled away and held my shoulders.

"Eli Goldsworthy, I love you too" I pulled her into another long kiss. Then, We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

******This was my first time writing in Eli's POV. It's kind of hard since I'm a girl. Anyways, what'd you guys think of it? Constructive criticism? Leave me reviews! xoxo, Emily. **


	5. Chapter 5

**More Public Embarrassment?: Chapter 5**

*****CLARES POV******

I woke up with my head on Eli's bare chest. It took me a minute to realize where I was, but when I remember I couldn't stop smiling. Eli was holding me tight, so tight I could barely move. I didn't care, I could stay like this forever. I strained my neck to look over at the clock. It read 5 o'clock. I still had an hour and a half until Eli would have to bring me home, since I promised my mom id be home in the morning. I lie back down and softly kiss his chest. "Clare…?" Eli mumbles. I check his eyes; it looks like he's still asleep. How cute, he was dreaming about me? I couldn't help but giggle. Eli's arms starting moving. Shoot! Did I wake him up? I see his gorgeous emerald eyes staring back at me. He looked so…_sexy_ when he just wakes up. I think he should wear his bed head to school more often.

"Why are giggling at this time in the morning?" Eli still sounded very tired. It was cute.

"You said my name while you were sleeping, and I'm sorry for waking you" I said giggling.

"I did not!" Eli disagreed.

"Yup you-" Eli interrupted me with a big kiss.

"Maybe I did. Anyways, how did you sleep?" Eli smirked.

"Like a baby, you?" I smiled back at him.

"Same here. You're cute when you sleep, just saying" he chuckled.

"You watched me sleep?" I asked suspiciously.

"Edward Cullen style, baby!" I had to laugh at that comment, Eli joined me laughing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a really cute laugh?" I asked, trying to be flirty again

"Once or twice" Eli said smugly "Has anyone told you that you have cute bed head?" He went in for a soft, gentle, perfect kiss. " I love you"

"I love you too" I said with a giddy smile on my face. "I need to get back to my house, my mom's expecting me to be home"

Eli frowned "Okay, gorgeous. You might want to change out of my clothes…you're mom might get suspicious."

"GOOD IDEA!" I giggled. I headed towards the bathroom to go change. I changed as quickly as I could so I could get back to Eli. I rushed back into his room and plopped down on Eli's lap. I handed him his clothes. He leaned in for another peck. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"You smell nice." Eli put his nose in the hallow of my neck.

"Why thank you, you smell quite nice as well" I said as Eli started to kiss my neck making my sigh in pleasure. "E-Eli I love you, but we have to go. My mom's probably wondering where I am." I stuttered as I moved away slightly and Eli frowned at the separation of our skin. I gave him a quick peck and he lit up once again. I smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, Clare" He also gave me a quick peck. "Okay let's go, blue eyes" I always had to giggle at his nickname for me, it was so cute! Eli was 10x the man K.C. will ever be! I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest girl ever.

*****I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! School just started last week and I been sick this week. D: Anyways ill try to update more often in the futuree. and sorry this chapter was so short xD as you may be able to tell my story is going to have a lot of fluff. haha VOTE PEOPLE what drama would you like to see? Clare v. Jenna, Clare v. Alli, K.C. v. Eli, Eli v. Fitz or no drama at all (if you have other suggestions tell me them too!)? LOVE YOU ALL33 you guys are amazingggg!*****


	6. Chapter 6

******ELI'S POV******

Once Clare and I got into the car I sighed. This beautiful angel was all mine. After Julia, my ex-girlfriend, died I promised myself I would never love another girl. Julia was my first love, the closest person to me, my best friend. She will always have a place in my heart, I will never fully be over her, but when I saw Clare for the first time in the parking lot after running over her glasses my heart skipped a beat. It was love at first sight. I never believed in that shit until I saw Clare. It was like a light was shining down on her, an angel sent down for me. _Jesus, Eli shut-up._ This is what Clare was doing to me, making me all _mushy_, but what can I say Eli Goldsworthy is in love.

The car ride was filled with Clare singing along to Taylor Swift songs, she insisted to listen to them, even though I thought Taylor Swifts voice sounded like a dying cow. When Clare sang along it wasn't so bad anymore. "You have a beautiful voice, Clare" She blushed and kept on singing. Before long, we were at her house. "We're here!" I got out and opened her door for her.

"Why thank you, you always know how to treat the ladies" she giggled

"Well you know, I'm Eli" I said with a cocky smile and leaned down to kiss my love's forehead. "I'm picking you up for school, I love you"

"I love you too and ill be waiting" Her smile was beautiful.

*****CLARES POV*** **

I shut the door behind me and leaned up against it and sighed, taking in what had just happened. Eli and I in the same bed, we kissed, and he told me he loved me! I know I'm in love with him too, ever since he first drove over my glasses. His eyes, those gorgeous green orbs, where mesmerizing. I could look into them forever. I just couldn't stop thinking about them. I had the biggest smile on my face until I heard something falling from upstairs. It must have been something big because I heard a loud thump.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH" My dad's voice sounded slurred as he screamed it at the top of his lungs. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I ran upstairs. I opened my parents door and found my mom laying on the ground crying.

"MOM!" I yelped. Had my dad done this? He looked drunk. His eyes were rimmed with red and his movements were seemed to look weird.

"Clare! I know you weren't with your slut of a friend Alli! What we're you doing last night, eh?" My dad inched closer. I used my hands as a shield; I knew he was going to hurt me. But, how did he know I wasn't with Alli….Crap. They must have called Alli's house.

"D-d-dad. I'm sorry. I was at my English partners house, Eli. We were w-working on our, err, English essays and it was getting late and" I got nervous "we fell asleep. I just decided to sleep over there, because he was fine with it. I'm still pure…we didn't do anything….We slept in different beds" I lied.

"SURE. You are just like your sister, a huge SLUT." I saw his hand coming towards my face. I braced myself. BAM. He slapped me. My own dad slapped me. My dad headed towards the door. Thank goodness. He was leaving. I was in shock. I was frozen.

"Honey, are you okay?" I couldn't talk. "Clare, you can stay home." My mom never let me stay home. "Are you okay with being home alone the rest of the day? I'll make sure your dad doesn't come over" I couldn't talk. "Clare"

"Y-yeah. Thank-you so much for letting me stay home. And I'm sorry for not telling you I was at Eli's." I hiccupped from the crying.

"No, honey. It's fine. I know you like him. I've heard you talking about him to Alli." She was listening in to my conversations! "From what I've heard he seems like a nice man. If he makes you feel better, he can stay the night tonight."

"Really? Thank-you." I gave her a tight hug and then she was off to work. Eli was going to pick me up any minute. I'd just tell him I wasn't going to school when he came to pick me up.

Minutes past, and finally I heard the doorbell ring. Eli was here. I opened the door to see my handsome _boyfriend. _ How in the world am I this lucky?

"Long time no-" He stopped talking abruptly and stared at my face. I turned to look the other way, feeling uncomfortable. I knew Eli saw the mark my dad left me on my face. "Clare" He was serious. "Who did this to you? I swear im going to…" I could see the anger in his eyes.

"My dad… he was drunk this morning and-" I gulped. "he knew I didn't stay at Alli's. I told him that I stayed at your house because I was afraid" I started crying. " It just made it worse and then he…" I couldn't talk anymore the tears were taking over.

Eli didn't say anything, he just held me. "Shhhh. It's okay. You're safe. I'm here." He held me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not going to school today but you should go along to school. I don't want you to be late because of me." I really didn't want him to leave.

"Clare, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you here crying?" That smirk. I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
